With the development of society, terminal products such as mobile, tablet PC and NB (notebook) become essential in daily life. A reliability test of each of the above mentioned products includes a whole machine falling test; in the process of using each of the above mentioned products by a user, the product may fall inadvertently; and the falling of the product often leads to damage to a whole machine or an internal module of the product. For example, the damage to the whole machine mainly includes: abnormal display (AD) of a display device (such as an LCD) caused by fragments or caused by the damage to an module component, and the damage to a whole machine system (for example, the connectors or components of the system become loose or fall off). Therefore, it is necessary to provide a fall protection design to the whole machine (or provide the fall protection design to the whole machine and the internal module).
In current designs of mobile terminal fall protection systems, for example, a design of a rod ejection system or the like has disadvantages such as a poor buffering effect, and being easy to form a stress concentration to damage the whole machine, a design of a jetting electronic device or the like has disadvantages such as poor buffering continuation capacity, being nonreusable and relatively high cost.
Therefore, in the current designs of mobile terminal fall protection systems, the buffering effect in the process of fall protection is poor, which results in the poor effect of protecting the whole machine and the internal module of the mobile terminal. In addition, some technical solutions further have disadvantages such as a poor buffering continuation capacity, being nonreusable and relatively high cost.